Several years of development and testing have resulted in a simplified human blood lysing solution. The study now is directed to testing, by lysis-filtration, large series of blood samples from patients, for bacterial recovery, in direct comparison with conventional blood culture techniques. Clinical trials confirm that this procedure is more sensitive than conventional methods.